Need
by don't resist
Summary: It was surprising how the two that seemingly hated each other were on the floor making each other moan. /LxLight/ citrus


It was surprising how the two that seemingly hated each other were on the floor making each other moan. With his hands in L's hair, he moved one out and over the other's back. "Please....." he groaned a bit, moving his hips again to press against L's. That friction that had been caused was enough to drive Light a little over the edge. And because of it, he needed more.

His breathing was nothing but pants, his mouth at L's ear, licking the shell and nibbling at it. "L....please...." he whispered again, wondering if L would try anything further with him. He had already kissed at one of his more sensitive parts and was desperately wishing to see how well L could use his mouth somewhere else on his body.

L sighed; his breath caught in his throat at Light's hand ran across his back. Everything seemed to swirl as he pressed his hips towards the brunet's again. He seemed to enjoy the murmured pleas into his ear and the groans at each movement he made. His eyes slid closed as he moaned at the feel of hot air against the sensitive skin. He slid down his torso, his hands reaching his destination before his lips did.

His lips clumsily kissed across Light's clavicle and against his chest, lingering to press the flat of his tongue against the other's nipples, before leaving open-mouthed kisses down defined abdominal to his navel. He dipped his tongue inside and left a small trail of spittle from his navel to just above the button of his slacks.

He inhaled sharply, leaving the small trail cold and damp. Biting his lip, his fingers unbuttoned the top of his pant and unzipped them. Coal eyes darted up to see Light's reaction. As he moaned, L kissed the hem of his boxers. Dipping fingers inside, he tugged it down, revealing chestnut curls.

It seemed as if his prayers were being answered as L moved to start trailing kisses over his body. Taking in a deep breath, he watched the other, gasping a bit at some of the unexpected motions and soft moans escaped from the pleasure they caused. Having his hand move through unruly hair again, he brought his hand back, brown eyes following where L was going.

"A-ah..." he moaned out when he felt the other's tongue dip into his naval, his hands moving lightly to his pants. Having them unbuttoned, unzipped, and parted, his boxers being pulled slowly. Though, his own hands pushed his pants down more than they were, his boxers being tugged some more.

And he must admit, though he was getting older, he was still keeping himself neat and tidy. And, not being unruly, much like L's hair, he was tidy and nicely trimmed. Something he wasn't ashamed of doing.

L stared at Light's hands as they tugged his pants further down. He blinked with wide eyes and looked up at college student before touching his hands and kissing each of his fingertips. He slipped it between his lips where he closed his eyes and sucked gently at the appendage. He pulled the hand from his lips and pursed is lips, humming in the back of his throat. "Light..." he mumbled before ducking his fingers back beneath cotton.

Not wanting to disappoint, he inched the other's boxers downwards, allowing his tongue to follow the cotton. Once his pants were snug against his thighs, L touched the tip of his tongue to the hollow of Light's hip. From there, he feathered kisses to the base of the brunet's thick member and breathed a hot breath against his tip. Leaning over to his other side, he began the same treatment. He licked his lips as he stared at Light's lust-glazed eyes.

Watching L, he couldn't help but get more aroused than he already was, biting his lower lip softly and moaning a bit. "L...." he moaned out, feeling the way his fingers were sucked, then smiling a bit. Having them pulled out, he watched L as he moved his hands back to his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his hardened member.

Light moaned a bit at the kisses, closing his eyes when the hot breath hit the tip. Opening his eyes again, he watched L, seeing dark orbs looking back up at him. "P-please..." he begged, wanting to feel that tongue on him again.

Returning his eyes to his new prize, L breathed heavy breaths upon the tip and lowered his parted lips upon the warm flesh. He sighed softly around the warmth and slid his tongue lower along the vein he found there. He closed his eyes and lowered himself onto Light to the point he felt himself gag. Pulling away from the newly slickened member, he lowered his lips mouth once again.

L twirled his tongue around the tip, feeling Light move up to meet him. He planted his hands against the brunet's hips and pulled away completely, giving the student a disapproving gaze before lowering his mouth upon the young man once again.

A trace of salt made its way into the young detective's mouth and he nearly pulled away. He was more interested in sugar than the almost sour taste. His expression didn't change from the lusty look, however. His eyes were still partially lidded as he stared at Light, his eyes opened from having to scold the young man from moving too quickly into his mouth.

Wishing to experiment, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the tip and sucked at the hot member. He pulled the younger man from his mouth to the point where his lips brushed him gently with every breath. Pressing his tongue between his lips, he licked the small slit slowly and twirled the muscle around the skin.

Light was so into this that he pushed his hips up to move more of his member into his mouth, but bit at his lip when he saw the other look up at him with a scold in his eyes. He knew he was forbidden to move again when pale hands moved to hold his hips down. And Light wasn't about to disobey.

Moans escaped him, very quietly when that tongue moved so brilliantly over his member. He wanted more, but wasn't about to move to get it. A hand ran through the older male's hair, gripping a bit when the pleasure intensified. Light had no idea if L knew how much of a tease he was. And, with his skills, Light was sure that this was going to be better.

"L...." he moaned out as the detective's tongue ran through the slit of his erection. He cursed under his breath, wanting to feel that pleasure again, even if the pleasure he had now was good enough. There was something going through Light's mind at the moment other than the actions L was taking.

"...." he couldn't get the question out as he bit his lower lip, moaning from the feeling again.

Acknowledging that Light wouldn't move again, his one firm hand softened and tauntingly traced the damp trails he'd made only moments earlier. As he sucked, licked and taunted the foreskin, his hand gently gripped the lower half of Light's shaft. Upon hearing his name moaned from the brunet's lips, he could feel his jeans cutting into his lower anatomy. His breathing hitched and he refrained from hissing.

L's teeth gently grazed skin as he heard his name once again. His eye closed once again, sliding his mouth from around Light. "Light," he murmured huskily, pulling his hands away from the warm skin towards his chest. He could feel the ripples of a shiver in his back as he stared at Light's deep eyes. He leaned close and kissed him softly, pressing his lower half towards the brunet's.

He hissed at the pressure and slight friction. "I don't know what you're doing to me," he murmured against the other man's lips, "but I don't want to stop." He opened coal eyes and stared into chestnut. He shifted again, sliding to where he'd been before. He took a heavy breath then took in as much as the student as he could.

Eyes continued to watch L as the detective made to remove hands from his hips and go to his chest. Though, he was a little surprised at the kiss, seeing as he had closed his eyes for a moment and ended up with the detective's lips on his own. He returned the sweet sensation only to have it end, moaning at the friction between the two of them.

Light wasn't sure of what was happening between them anymore. But, he didn't want to stop either. "I don't.... either...." he whispered, eyes opened all right and looking into dark orbs. But, those eyes soon disappeared and he closed his eyes again with a gasp when the older went back to what he was doing, feeling how he took in more than before.

"L....." he moaned out, his hand running through L's hair, gripping a bit. It felt too good and he didn't want it to end. Though, he was getting a hot sensation in the pit of his stomach, knowing what was growing.

Tickling his fingertips over jutted hips, L prodded a thick vein with his lips, nibbling at it. His eyes flicked to watched Light's pouted lips moan his name. He stared at the teen, although his eyes felt heavy and he was in need of something to cool himself off. His throat tightened as he swallowed, taking in more of the salty substance that had made him almost cringe beforehand.

He was fairly sure that whatever it was an acquired taste, much like bitter alcohol and sugar. L arched his head to feel Light's fingers claw against his scalp. He moaned softly around the brunet's member. His back tingled from the feel of it. And now, L was sure that he enjoyed how sensitive his body was from lack of contact over the years.

Continuing his ministrations, he could feel himself gag on salt again. In an attempt not to cough it up, he swallowed as much as he could. Some of it spilled past his lips and dribbled down his chin. Feeling quite accomplished, though of what he was uncertain, he sat up and slid closer to the younger male, licking his lips. He smiled childishly, ignoring the roughness that came with dragging his lower half against the floor.

There was so much more to what Light was wanting. Though, he wasn't able to speak his thoughts as that vein on the underside of his member was nibbled. "L...I...I......" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, knowing he was very close. Moving his hips up just a bit, it was enough to get the feeling he needed. And, with that moan around his erection, Light lost it.

Releasing into the other's mouth, he called out L's name in a soft cry, his eyes closing and his world going white. When he felt it was over he opened his eyes to look at L, panting a bit. "I love you," he murmured under his breath. Having the other move so close to him, he licked his own lips, and leaned in, pulling L down lightly into a gentle kiss, noticing the tightness of the detective's pants.

---

Hey, everyone. I've finally gotten up the nerve to post something I've written during my temporary hiatus that was totally unplanned. I hope you liked this scene.

For the record, there was much more to this. Far, far, far more, but I'm uncomfortable with everyone reading that one… It's bad enough this is the first yaoi citrus I've ever posted, I don't want people reading it and then calling the cops on me. That would not be fun. Perhaps I'll get up the nerve to post more, because this is what has been going through my mind and what I've been writing for the past few months.

I hope you all had fun, and I'm sorry about the tightness in L's pants. I'm sure that Light took care of that one. I'll catch you later.

'Til then, ciao.

xoxo, Hotari-chan


End file.
